tsukiutafandomcom-20200223-history
Tsuki to, Hoshi to, Maboroshi to (Mini-drama)
) Uduki Arata ( ) |romajisongtitle = MINI DORAMA |kanjisongtitle = ミニドラマ |englishsongtitle = Mini-drama |producer = N/A |release = May 30, 2014 |previous1 = |next1 = }} Translation 00:03 ARATA: Ah, so this is our new song, huh? AOI: It’s just a demo of it, but I really like the sound of it. I really want to sing it soon~! AR: You’re very excited, Aoi. AO: Of course, it’s been a while since we’ve had a new song. Arata, you’re happy about it too. AR: I’m happy, I’m super happy. AO: Mm, though you say that I can’t quite see it. AR: ? AO: So then, Arata, let’s go down to the first floor now to the piano room. We can play the demo and practice it. AR: Eh? Go down now? AO: Yeah, it’s best to get started with practicing it early, or do you have something you have to do? AR: Do you even need to ask, I’m going to take a morning nap on the sofa- AO: Okay~ Then let’s do our best in practicing~! As they say, the sooner the better! Um, we need this, and also this… Huh? It looks like there’s still something inside. This is… AR: What is it, a CD? AO: Hm… Ah, there’s a note here from Tsukishiro-san, let’s see. It says, “For the duet this time, the key part is the dance the two of you will do. On this DVD are professional dancers we asked to demonstrate so that you can practice it, please watch it carefully and remember the steps. Your dance lessons will start next week.” AR: Dance… AO: If it’s dancing… then we’ve already done a lot of it. AR: He specifically said that it’s the key point, that’s scary. He’s basically saying that it’s not like anything we’ve done before. AO: That’s right… AR: I have an ominous feeling about this DVD. AO: Eh…? What’re you saying all of a sudden, don’t do that, Arata! You’re just overthinking… things… AR: Nup, I’m getting warnings from my sixth sense that won’t stop. Though Tsukishiro-san is very nice, and sometimes that’s just in his nature, but there are also times when his smile is very do-S and very Spartan. AO: Y- you’re still very on alert… But if we don’t know what’s inside then there’s no need to be so vigilant. In any case, when we’re in the piano room we can use it, let’s watch the DVD first… AR: Let’s do that. 02:55 AO: U- uwaaaaa… AR: Didn’t I say this would happen? AO: It’s true you did say it… That’s right, I can’t underestimate Arata’s sixth sense, it’s on the level of a wild beast’s intuition, I forgot that. AR: For now let’s start the tactical meeting. It totally makes me you thirsty and want to break out in a cold sweat, I’m going to get something to drink from the fridge. Ah, there’s oolong tea. AO: Arata, get one for me too please. AR: Roger. AO: Then, what are your impressions of the DVD, Arata-san? AR: To put it in one sentence, it looks like it’s easy, but it’s actually really hard. AO: Yeah. Even though this isn’t my specialty, but it’s seems it’s the same dance of two people reflected in a mirror, the steps in the middle are identical, and then they change to looking like a mirror reflection. It’s really interesting, and it suits the song… but it’s pretty difficult, this part. AR: Here, right? The turn you mean. AO: We need to use the same speed to turn around, so difficult… We normally need to turn around together with everyone else, but the timing wasn’t on the same precision as this. If it’s meant to be like a mirror, and this dance is the selling point, if it doesn’t fit in with it perfectly then it’s meaningless… Both: *sigh* AR: Why did we suddenly get such a difficult dance? AO: Yeah… Ah, but if we manage to do it well, the fans will definitely be amazed and really happy, so we have to use all our strength. But something on this level… it is a bit toooo difficult… AR: Isn’t this what I said, although Tsukishiro-san seems like he’s harmless to humans and animals, but really he’s a Spartan. Ah seriously, whether it’s Hajime-san, or Haru-san, or Tsukishiro-san, why are all the people older than us so determined about teaching us. AO: It’s rare for you to complain, Arata. AR: Of course I want to complain, I just said that they all the type who say it’s because they look forward to us that they give us these difficult situations. In other words, it’s already fixed in their minds that we’ll definitely be able to find a way to work hard and do these things. AO: But then if we say “It’s impossible!!” they probably won’t get angry either… AR: But then that’s saying like we’ve lost, don’t you hate that? AO: Arata is really getting fired up, huh? This kind of Arata, I quite like it. AR: Then come on. First we’ll get the song perfect. Come on, Aoi, let’s go. AO: Okay~ 06:08 Both: *panting and sighing* AR: We’re done… AO: We’re done… Seems like for the very final last step the dancers look the same… we move at the same time… AR: Yeah. *sigh* Ahhh, I’m so tired. AO: You okay? AR: I’m not. Every day this week we’ve been dancing continuously for six hours. AO: That’s right. Me too… *stretch* This time I’m feeling really tired too. AR: But seriously, Aoi, your feel for the dance’s rhythm, your dance steps, and how you move your arms, no matter what it is it all looks perfect, so matching you makes me really tired. AO: If you’re going to say that, Arata your dance has clear priorities, it’s really expressive ‘cause the rhythm changes, so matching with you is tiring too. AR: I see. Then we’re both the same. AO: Ha ha, seems like it. AR: Hm? AO: Ha ha. AR: Ahhh, dammit, I want to drink some strawberry milk. AO: Wah… Now that he’s thirsty he really doesn’t want to listen to anything else. Anyway, it’s seriously weird that you’d want to drink something so thick at this time. AR: I want something that will heal me, heal me. AO: Rather than something healing, I want some water. AR: We danced for so long, I think that dancing really is a reflection of someone’s character too. AO: Mm, that’s right, it can be a reflection. It’s the same when we dance together with the VIV members, though we’re doing the same movements, it seems like we’re completely different. AR: Hajime-san is perfect, bold, and cool all at once, it’s a bit scary. AO: Regardless of how difficult it is, Haru-san’s movements are done skilfully and easily, he’s very graceful. AR: That’s right, for Haru-san’s duet song he danced together with the perfect Hajime-san, but they didn’t seem to be the same as us – they looked like they didn’t need much effort at all to match their movements. Thinking about it, isn’t that amazing? AO: Yeah… you’re right! It’s only because we’re doing this now ourselves that we can realise it. Hmm, that’s something you can only do when you’ve known someone for a long time… or, so I think. AR: If we’re talking about how long you’ve known someone, we’d obviously be much longer~ *cute noise* AO: Ah, ha ha ha… Here, Arata, drink. Even if you want to drink strawberry milk, you should first replenish yourself with water now. AR: Oh, thanks, I’ll give it back. AO: Ha ha, thanks. Both: *sigh* AR: But if it’s about matching each other, the trainer said we’re better than Kakeru and Koi. AO: Eh? Is that so? That’s a bit surprising. Those two are always like a comedic du- No, I mean when they’re talking, they’re always in sync, so I think they’ll definitely be able to match up well. AR: Did you just call them a comedic duo? AO: I said they’re in sync! AR: You called them a comedic duo. AO: W- well, I did say that first. AR: Ah, this guy was planning to get away with it. AO: Anyway, within VIV, the two who feel like they cooperate the best and can dance together are the older two, you don’t think that’s surprising? AR: I don’t think that’s so strange. Those two, how do I put it, it’s like their rhythm is very quick and confused, and they just run around how they like, rather than calling it cooperation, it’s more like they collide with each and that creates some kind of synergy. AO: A quick rhythm… I get the picture. AR: They shout out ‘Wa wa wahh’ and then collide together with a ‘Boom’. AO: ‘Boom~!’ Ha ha. AR: And it seems like the difference between those who dance well and those who don’t in Procellarum is pretty big. AO: Ah, I can probably guess who- AR: Anyone could guess that, it’s a really easy guess. AO: Ha ha, yeah. Kai-san, and You, and Iku dance super well. AR: Though Yoru is average, he practices really hard, so he makes up for it with that. AO: The remaining two are Rui and Shun-san… Mm. AR: What can you do, they’re both guys who give you a headache. Though they’re different, but they’re definitely the same kind of troublesome pain. AO: Ah ha ha… The way You dances on stage is very free, that you can imagine very well. AR: And Kai-san’s large aura seems to match with his own build, Iku has good sense of rhythm. AO: Yeah, you can really see a sense of someone’s character from their dancing. AR: Apart from how well they do the step itself, it also reveals a few other things, so thinking about dancing is really fascinating and profound. And… AO: And? AR: We’ve talked about the others, and now I feel even more that we can’t lose to them. AO: Ohhh~ It’s rare for Arata to get so enthusiastic~ *claps* AR: Don’t mock me, Aoi. Okay, we’ve finished resting, let’s keep working hard, let’s get to a point where we can effortlessly match up perfectly. AO: Okay~ Let’s do our best! 12:15 Both: *sigh* ? Ha ha. AO: Good work, Arata. AR: Good work, Aoi. Both: Ahh, it’s over~ AR: You can stop matching me, Aoi. AO: Same to you, Arata. Ha… ha ha ha! It was the first time we revealed the dance and it went smoothly, that’s great! AR: Yeah. Ah, I’m relieved. I almost slipped in the last chorus, I thought I’d die in that split second. AO: Eh, really?! Sorry, I didn’t notice that! Is your leg okay? AR: It’s fine, it’s fine. And since you didn’t notice it, then other people shouldn’t notice either, since they’d assume I was just dancing. AO: Arata, you have the ability to adapt to the situation, I really admire that. AR: You don’t need to praise me. AO: But really, I think you’re amazing. You’re practically always calm and collected, but you work hard to answer everyone’s expectations, you’re really capable. But for me, of course I should be used to the nervousness and everything, but today my palms were sweaty with nerves. AR: So you really can have low self-esteem once in a while too. In my opinion, you’re always concerned about everyone around you, even if you’re nervous inside you work hard on the outside and you don’t let people see that, you’re amazing, really amazing. AO: …I was praised by Arata! AR: I’ve never been stingy with my praise about you. AO: Eh, r- really? Like when? AR: Like when there’s a girl around, and you’re being a prince. AO: Arata, you! *hit* AR: Ow! AO: As if you were praising me, you were only making fun of me. AR: That’s mean, Aoi. Think about it, how could I make fun of my most important partner? ☆ AO: Arata… Your words were very touching, but I can see that smile in your eyes. AR: …Heh. AO: See, you really are teasing me!!! AR: *chuckles* Sorry, I’m really not teasing you, but when we start talking about this topic your reactions are very amusing, so I can’t help but… ha ha ha. AO: Seriously! We finally finished showing off our new song for the first time, and Arata you’re, honestly… Ha ha ha. AR: *sigh* We’re finally done now. AO: Yeah, we’re done~! Both: Ha ha ha. External links *imaginative wanderings - Translation Category:Satsuki Aoi (mini-dramas) Category:Uduki Arata (mini-dramas)